Konoha Fm
by HyuuGaMisako
Summary: Gimana ya kalo misalnya shinobi-shinobi Konohagakure jadi penyiar radio? Dan shinobi lain memberikan tanggapan... hehehehe...


**_Interveiw Pembuka…_**

_Misako n' Neji_: Ohayo!!

_Misako_: Kali ini ada kisah unik yang terjadi di sebuah stasiun radion ancur yaitu Konoha Fm.

_Neji_: Semua Shinobi akan menjadi penyiar disini!!

_Misako_: Dan punya jadwal masing-masing!! Neji-niichan, disclaimer-in dun!

_Neji_: Yap! Pokoke, Naruto dan karakternya punya Masashi Kishimoto, termasuk Konoha. Tapi Konoha Fm dan segala kejadian gila didalamnya adalah rekayasa asli milik Author.

_Misako_: Iyaa!! Authornya watashi lho!!

_Neji_: Udah tauk! Gak penting deh.

_Misako n' Neji_: Selamat bergokil-gokilan!! Tertawalah selagi tertawa masih gratis!

_Misako_: Terus baca yah!! Coz, selalu ada pertanyaan diakhir cerita, yang bisa jawab bisa masuk ke acara Konoha Fm slanjutnya…

_Neji_: Slamat membaca!!

* * *

**_Jam 06.00-09.30, 208.04 Konoha Fm, Chicken Cok Cok_**

**_On Air…_**

"Ohayo Gozaimaaaassssssu!!" Teriak sebuah suara riang.

"Hei, hei. Tidak perlu teriak seperti itu." Sahut suara lain yang lebih malas.

Lee: "Yosh! Konoherz disanaaaaa!! Disini ada RuLee, alias shikamaRu dan Lee!!"

Shikamaru: "Hhh… Mendokusai. Mengapa aku harus dapat siaran pagi?"

Lee: "Ayolah Shikamaru, semangat sedikit. Kita harus membangunkan semua warga Konoha dan sekitarnya."

Shikamaru: (sambil nguap)"Yah baiklaaah! Buat Konoherz semua yang mau request lagu pembangun tidur, kirim aja ke 08009071992 dengan format CCC spasi Ninja-rank spasi nama spasi lokasi spasi lagu apa n' buat siapa lagunya."

Lee: (dengan youth spirit-nya)"Konoherz, di CCC alias Chicken Cok Cok ini kalian juga bisa live interactive. Kita cuma bisa terima 2 telepon lhooo!! Makanya cepetan sms ke sini SEKARANG JUGA!!"

Shikamaru: "Untuk lagu pembuka pagi ini langsung aja kita puterin Call Me When You're Sober dari Akatsuki and The Black Suits Company."

(Lagu pun diputar…)

(Membuat 75 penduduk Konoha terbangun dan memilih untuk membanting radio mereka…)

Shikamaru: "Baru aja kita dengerin Akatsuki and The Black Suits Company."

Lee: "Dan informasi buat Konoherz skalian kalo Akatsuki and The Black Suits Company baru aja ngeluarin album kedua mereka yaitu 'Red Cloud'. Yosh! Kita mau bacain sms pertama yang datang pada jam 06.00.59."

Shikamaru: "Sms ini datang dari… Uzumaki Naruto, waduh, tumben amat ni anak rajin bangun pagi buat sms ke CCC."

Lee: "Uooh! Naruto, baru kali ini lo sms juga. Uzumaki Naruto request Keep Your Hands Off My Girl-nya Shino Stings. Buat Inuzuka Kiba. Katanya Naruto gini: Kib, jauh-jauh lo dari Hinata!!"

Shikamaru: (mulai rada semangat) "Nar, kalo mau cari ribut ntaran aja jangan pagi-pagi gini."

Lee: "Eeehh, si Inuzuka Kiba sms nih. 'RuLee, bilangin tuh sama si Dobe pirang jabrik, sapa juga yang mau ngerebut Hinata!!' Mangstaph! Pagi-pagi udah ribut."

Shikamaru: "Udah, lupain dulu si dua makhluk jabrik itu. Ada sms lagi nih dari… Hah? Namikaze Minato?? Buat Uzumaki Kushina yang masih bobo…"

(gubrak!! RuLee jatoh bebarengan)

Lee: "Yaelah… Satu rumah kagak ada yang beres."

Shikamaru: "Yap, layanan interaktip udah dibuka neh… di saluran ada…"

Suara cewek: "Halo? Moshi moshi? CCC Konoha Fm yah?"

Lee: "Moshi moshi. Iya… Dengan siapa ini?"

Suara cewek: "Haruno Sakura, Chuunin, lagi ada di kamar."

Shikamaru: "Hoo.. Sakura… Slamat pagi nih!"

Sakura: "Slamat pagi juga… Gw mau request nih…"

Lee: (motong Sakura gitu aja, kesenengan) "Sakura-saaaaannnnn!! Oh ya ampun, bermimpi apa aku semalam bisa mendengars suara Sakura-san yang merdu."

(Shikamaru langsung kebelet boker denger temen siarannya yang sarap ini)

Sakura: "Iye… Iye… Suka-suka lo dah!"

Lee: (dengan suara excited-bikin-muntah )"Sakura-san mau request apa?"

Sakura: "Gw mau request lagunya Avril Lovindy –Author mau nampang nih- yang Forgotten."

Shikamaru: (baru balik dari WC) "Buat sape?"

Sakura: "Buat Sasuke-kun yang baru aja bangun tidur. Sekalian ngingetin ntar siang mau lunch bareng."

(yah iya lah, masa 'lunch' tengah malem??)

Lee: "Haaahhh!! Sakura-san mau makan bareng Sasukeeee!!"

(kyuuuunggg…. Lee langsung lemes…)

Shikamaru: Okeh… Sip banget tuh ntar siang mau lunch bareng.

Lee: (suara gak-minat-idup)"Gak sip!"

Shikamaru: "Smangat dong Lee!! Mana Youthful Spirit-lo??"

Lee: (ada efek ombak segede tsunami)"Yoooossshh!! Kau benar! Aku harus lebih bersemangat demi Sakura-san!!"

(Sakura langsung sweatdropped, nyaris mau banting radio)

(75 penduduk Konoha dan 75 penduduk Suna yang terbangun memilih untuk menggilas halus radio mereka)

Shikamaru: "Mendokusai… Rasanya setelah ini gw mau cuti siaran."

Lee: "Eeh… Jangan, ntar gw siaran pagi ama siapa?"

Shikamaru: "Gak, gw becanda."

Lee: "Huh!! Baik, Konoherz sekalian, kita…"

Shikamaru: "Kita? Elo aja kali gue ikut."

(gubrak!)

Lee: "Iya dah, kita mau buka OPIC alias Obrolan PagI CCC."

Shikamaru: "Untuk memperingati Hari Angkutan Umum se-Konoha yang jatuh pada 24 April ini, kita mau tau apa pendapat Konoherz skalian tentang angkutan umum di Konoha."

Lee: "Bener banget. Gw seumur-umur sebel naik angkot Konoha gak pernah ada yang bener. Dari suka ngetem klamaan sampe digrepe orang."

Shikamaru: "Dih! Mau banget tu orang grepe timun Jepang ijo kayak lo!"

Lee: "Tu orang kagak bisa ngambil dompet gw, jadilah dia cuma grepe-grepe gw. Nyesek banget! Kalo digrepe Sakura-san sih gapapa."

(Sakura bener-bener mau banting, untung dicegah sama enyak-nye)

Shikamaru: "Maunya! Gw slama ini jarang banget naik angkot. Kebanyakan jalan kaki, Godaime suka ngomel kalo ngerjain misi naik angkot. Kelamaan."

Lee: (sweatdropped)"Okeh, yang mau kasi pendapat, langsung aja sms ke CCC dengan format OPIC spasi Ninja-rank spasi Nama spasi pendapatnya. Yang mau request tetap dilayani."

Shikamaru: "Langsung aja kita dengerin Keep Your Hands Off My Girl-Shino Sting disambung dengan Forgotten-Avril Lovindy. Stay cooooolll!!"

(Lagu diputar… Lagu diputar… Kali ini 75 penduduk Konoha dan 75 penduduk Suna yang terbangun tidak berinisiatif untuk membanting radio mereka. 'Setidaknya si Bowlcut hair -Lee- nggak kedengeran', gitu pikir mereka.)

Lee: "Back with RuLee!!"

Shikamaru: "Well, buat yang udah sms OPIC sekarang mau dibacain nih."

Lee: "Yang pertama… Dari TenTen. Waaahh! Pagi TenTen!"

Shikamaru: "TenTen bilang, 'angkot Konoha gak ada yang bener, kebanyakan malah bikin asap item yang bikin batuk-batuk. Meskipun gitu entah knapa kita tetep butuh angkot.'"

Lee: "Iya siiihhh. Harusnya para tukang angkot nyadar mereka dibutuhin banget. Seharusnya mereka bisa memperbaiki kondisi angkot yang udah bobrok."

Shikamaru: "Informasi buat Konoherz skalian, kalo angkot itu penyebar polusi no.3 setelah pabrik dan bis kota. Soalnya kadang mobil yang dipake buat angkot itu udah tua, jadi hasil pembakaran premium yang dipake jadi gak sempurna."

(semua fakta disini adalah karangan Misako, semuanya berdasar pengalaman. Hehehehe… Kecuali yang pembakaran premium, itu fakta asli.)

Lee: "Bener banget, hasil pembakaran tersebut kebanyakan malah jadi timbal alias Pb yang merupakan logam berat. Sangat gak bagus buat kesehatan."

(Konoherz mulai mendengarkan serius. –tumben author bisa serius-)

Lee: "Ada sms lagi nih dari Aburame Shino. Katanya, 'di angkot juga gak nyaman-nyaman amat gara-gara banyak jambret yang suka ngehipnotis atau preman yang suka nge-gap kita rame-rame…'"

Shikamaru: "'…makanya gw suka pake kacamata item n jaket turtle neck biar susah dihipnotis orang.'"

Lee: "Uooohh! Saran yang sangat menarik, Shino."

Shikamaru: "Heh? Dia mah gak dihipnotis juga udah pake kacamata item n jaket turtle neck."

Lee: "Sekalian si Shino mau request lagunya 5 Kunoichi yang A Public Affair buat semua Konoherz. Kasi' daaah!!"

Shikamaru: (sweatdropped)"Mending kita live interactive aja sekarang."

Suara cowok: "Moshi moshi?"

Shikamaru: "Moshi moshi! Dari siapa n' dimana nih?"

Suara cowok: "Hatake Kakashi. Jonnin"

Lee: "Ooohh! Kakashi-sensei!! Lagi dimana?"

Kakashi: "Saya sedang di kota membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan…"

RuLee: "Bohong!!"

Kakashi: "Hehehehe… Gomen ne…"

(gubrak!!)

(RuLee sweatdropped)

Lee: "Kakashi-sensei punya pendapat apa tentang angkot di Konoha?"

Kakashi: "Hummnn, apa ya? Kalau menurut saya angkot Konoha tidak sebagus Icha-icha Paradise atau Icha-icha Tactics."

Shikamaru: "Hhh… Mendokusai… Memang apa bagusnya sih seri Icha-Icha?"

Kakashi: (suara paling excited)"Uooohh! Icha-icha sangat mengedepankan serial drama yang bagus dimana seorang pria yang mengejar wanita pujaan hatinya…"

Lee: "Hei, hei! Kita kan sedang membicarakan angkot, bukan seri Icha-icha."

Kakashi: "Oh iya sampai lupa. Kalau angkooo…ttt… saya tidak punya pendapat apa-apa."

(gubrak!!)

Shikamaru: "Heran, pagi-pagi shinobi gak ada yang bener."

Kakashi: "Ooh iya, request soundtracknya serial TV Icha-icha ya!!"

–emang ada? Kita misalkan aja ada-

Lee: "Buat siapa nih?"

Kakashi: "Buat Jiraiya-sama yang dengan baik hati telah membuatkan Icha-icha."

Shikamaru: "Request diterima. Arigatou sudah menelepon."

(tut tut tut, siapa hendak turuuuttt?? Eh salah, maksudnya telpon udah ditutup)

Shikamaru: "Mendokusai ne…"

Lee: "Yoosh! Gak kerasa jam sangat cepat berlalu."

Shikamaru: "Kita…"

Lee: "Kita? Elo aja kali sama gw!"

Shikamaru: "Sial! Gw dibales!"

Lee: "Ya iyalah! Masa kalah ama lo!"

Shikamaru: "Yah iyalah, masa yah iya dong? Secara Mulan Jameelah bukan Mulan Jameedong."

Lee: "Shimattta!"

(Lee nabok meja)

Shikamaru: "Hehehe, maafkan kebodohan kami yang sangat."

Lee: "See u tomorrow at the same time!"

Shikamaru: "Lagu terakhir ada 5 Kunoichi dengan A Public Affair dan Original Soundtrack-nya Serial TV Icha-icha. Have a nice daaaayy!!"

Lee: "Be fun, be calm, and be-ware of anjing galak."

RuLee: "Jyaaaa, mata ashitaaa!!"

(Terdengarlah 2 lagu penutup siaran Chicken Cok Cok…)

**_Off air…_**

Lee: "Hei, Shikamaru. Lo gak jadi cuti kan??"

Shikamaru: "Gaaakkk, tenang aja deh."

Lee: "Huf. Untung, ni radio kan serem kalo pagi-pagi."

Suara misterius: "Hiiiiiiiiii…hihihihihihihihihihihihi"

Lee: "Apaan tuh?"

Shikamaru: "Aah, paling cuma tikus kejepit."

(plok! Ada yang megang pundak Shikamaru dan Lee)

Shikamaru: "Lee, gak usah rese deh!"

Lee: "Si…si…siapa…y…yang rese?"

Shikamaru: "Ngapain lo pegang-pegang pundak gw?"

Lee: "Lho, g…gw pi…pikir lo y…yang pe…pegang pun…pundak gw."

RuLee: "Jadi??"

(mereka menengok kebelakang dan mendapati satpam Konoha Fm, Yamato, sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan-menakutkan-nya.)

Yamato: "Udah sarapan 'dek?"

RuLee: "Uuuuwwwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

(RuLee kabur barengan)

Yamato: "Ada apa sih? Wong saya cuma mau tawarin sarapan. Anak aneh."

* * *

**_Interview penutup…_**

_Misako_: Wakakakakakak!! Akhirnya ff radio…

_Neji_: Buat informasi… Jyaa mata ashita adalah sampai bertemu besok…

_Misako_: Gomen ya kalo sedikit crispy. Ini adalah ff yang terlintas saat gw dan Neji-niichan lagi dengerin radio paporit kita, 101.4 Trax Fm … (lho kok jadi promosi??)

_Neji_: Kita? Lo aja kali ama keluarga lo yang pangkey-pangkey. (funky-funky)

_Misako_: Grrr!! Dasar white eyes!

_Neji_: Misako, katannya mau ada pertanyaan di akhir cerita…

_Misako_: Oh iyah! Gomen lupa. Pertanyaannya adalaaaahh….

_Berapa kali Shikamaru mengucapkan 'mendokusai' dalam cerita ini?_

_Neji_: Buat 3 penjawab tercepat dan benar, akan tampil pada acara Konoha Fm selanjutnya.

_Misako_: Format jawabannya sebagai berikut… Neji-niichan, bacain dong.

_Neji_: Hn, klik tombol 'Go' dibawah terus ketik CCC spasi PenName spasi Ninja rank yang diinginkan spasi Lokasi pas on air di radio pengennya dimana (misalnya di Konoha atau Suna atau Oto, dll, dst, dsb…) spasi Jawaban.

_Misako_: Reviewnya dinantikaaaann!!

_Neji_: Siaran berikunya, _**Jam 09.30-13.30**_.

_Misako n' Neji_: Jyaaaa!!


End file.
